Senyum Hangat Naruto-senpai
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Sakura berusaha melewati MOS untuk mendapatkan cinta lelaki pujaannya. Berhasilkah dia...?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Minna...!Ini adalah fic pertama saya. Saya masih butuh bantuan dengan fic ini

Sebenarnya sih saya sudah buat dari dulu, cuman gak bisa publish aja.

OK tanpa banyak bicara, langsung baca aja ya...!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (Bener gak tulisannya ?)

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Pagi itu sangat indah. Buatku hehehe. Aku untuk pertama kalinya sekolah di sebuah sekolah yang  
bernama"Konoha Academy". Disana ada dua sekolah yaitu SMA dan SMK. Aku masuk SMA IPA karena  
aku suka pada kejadian alami.

Oh, ya. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku senang sekali karena aku berhasil masuk sekolah favorit  
"Konoha Akademy". Bukan hanya itu, aku sekarang satu sekolah dengan lelaki pujaanku. Sasuke Uchiha.

Saat ini adalah upacara pembukaan MOS. Matahari pagi menyinari wajah tampannya. Pria berambut  
Raven dan bergaya EMO itu sedang bersiap-siap untuk berpidato. Tiba-tiba...

"Ssst..! Sasuke. Anko-sama memanggilmu" Kata seseorang berambut kuning jingkrak yang kuketahui  
sebagai ketua OSIS.

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi Sasuke turun, dengan raut wajah dinginya. Dia berjalan tegap sambil  
memasukan tanganya kesaku celananya. Posenya cool banget. Aku terus menatapnya sampai aku  
dikagetkan oleh pidato Naruto yang berapi-api.

Aku hanya manggut-manggut. Pantas saja Naruto disegani. Dia sangat pandai berpidato. Dan cara  
berpidatonya, sangat keren. Dia juga begitu riang. Sangat cocok dengan pribadiku. Eh, apa yang  
kupikirkan. Cepat-cepat kusingkirkan pikiran tersebut.

Setelah sampai dikelas, langsung kurebahkan tubuhku dikursi. Pidato Naruto tadi begitu masuk  
sampai kehati. Ino, sahabatku juga terlihat sangat lelah.

"Kak Naruto emang pandai pidato ya. Gak salah dia terpilih jadi ketua OSIS. Aku pun sempat terbawa  
tadi" Celoteh Ino

"Jangan-jangan kamu naksir dia" Tanyaku

"Mungkin saja" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Ino masih bercerita tentang Naruto. Tapi, perhatianku teralih pada seorang cowok tampan yang  
memasuki kelas. Gaya rambutnya yang khas serta cara berjalanya yang tegap. Cool banget.  
Aku hampir berteriak melihatnya. Sasuke

Tapi, seseorang berambut kuning mengikutinya. Dengan wajah yang selalu tersenyum dan terlihat  
kekanak-kanakan.  
Aku langsung punya firasat buruk. Kelasnya akan jadi terlalu disiplin.

"Halo, semuanya" Seru Naruto. Semangat sekali orang ini.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku selalu tertarik dengan teknologi" Katanya sembari mengeluarkan  
smartphone dan mengutak-atiknya. Mau gaya ya.

"Nomor telepon kakak berapa?" Seru Ino yang membuatku terkejut

"Sepertinya itu tidak penting karena dia tidak pernah membalas SMS. Dia hanya gunakan pulsa buat  
internet" Kata Sasuke sambil terus membaca buku.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tertarik sama hal ilmiah" Katanya

Kak Naruto menyuruh kita memperkenalkan diri dengan cara maju satu persatu.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno" Kataku memperkelalkan diri. Ketika akan beranjak duduk Kak Naruto berkata  
"Cuma itu ?"  
Anak-anak bersorak , peduli amat?

"Aku tertarik sama hal alami" Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Aku ingin ini segera berakhir. Buang-buang energi tahu" Kata Sasuke dengan bosan.

"Tugas pertama kalian adalah membuat surat cinta kepada salah satu anggota OSIS" Kata Kak Naruro

"Yang selesai boleh pulang" Kata Sasuke masih bosan

"Humph..! Akhirnya selesai juga" Kata Ino

"Buat Kak Naruto ?" Tanyaku

"Ya, Kamu ?" Tanyanya banyak

"Sama"

"Kukira kau sebal padanya" Katanya heran

"Aku mau mengerjainya"

Ino membaca suratku dan langsung shock  
"Kau tak sungguh-sungguh, kan ?" Tanyanya berharap aku menjawab tidak

"Pasti kukirim"

===Surat Cinta Sakura===

Buat Sayangku, Naruto  
Ketika kumelihatmu wajahmu seperti virus yang merusak data beserta registry-ku. Sehingga aku  
harus me-repair otaku sepulang sekolah.

Aku juga baru tahu jika rambut kuning jingkrakmu yang sangat keren itu kau dapat dari listrik yang  
menyetrummu pada saat kau memperbaiki komputer tetanggamu. Mulia sekali hatimu.

Aku sangat tersanjung kalau kau bisa menerima cintaku. Karena cintamu bagaikan CD original untuk  
memformat ulang OS-ku

Salam Cintaku ku kirim bersama data melalui wireless 0,31 Kbps karena kamu menghabiskan  
bandwithnya

Salam  
Sakura Haruno

===Surat Cinta Sakura===

**TBC**

* * *

Huwaaa...! Jelek ya

Kalau kurang berkenan maaf banget ya.

Oh ya, story ini saya buat dua sudut pandang. Untuk chapter pertama sudut pandang Sakura. Untuk chapter kedua sudut pandang Sasuke dst. Maaf kalau mbulet gini soalnya saya masih newbie. Tapi nikmati saja lah, betul gak ?

**Review ya...!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou Gozaimasu Minna! Ini adalah chapter dua dari fic ini. Updatenya terlalu cepet ya.

Hope you'll enjoy it

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Kupandangi tumpukan amplop merah dari para juniorku. Aku males banget

jika harus membaca semua. Tapi perhatianku tertarik pada amplop merah dengan

perangko seorang gadis cantik berambut softpink. Gadis tersebut mengenakan

baju putih dan berdari pink, serasi dengan warna rambutnya. Senyum tipis terlukis diwajahnya.

====Flashback:Start====

Kudengarkan setiap kata-kata kenalan dari juniorku. Sampai anak berambut

pink tersebut maju dengan wajah riangnya. Aku merasa tertarik denganya, sehingga ku dengarkan kata-katanya dengan baik.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno" Katanya singkat dan akan beranjak duduk.

Tiba-tiba aku secara tak sadar mengatakan "Cuma Itu" Semua junior bersorak riuh.

"Aku tertarik dengan alam" Katanya sembari tersenyum. Dan aku menyadari

jika senyumanya indah sekali. Baru beberapa detik aku merasa bahagia, namun aku menyadari bahwa senyumanya adalah untuk Sasuke bukan untukku.

====End:Flashback=====

Oh, ya. Hampir lupa. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah ketua

OSIS di "Konoha Academy". Aku mengambil kelas IPA 1. Aku tertawa renyah ketika membaca surat dari gadis itu. Dia bernama Sakura. Sepertinya

dia sebal padaku sampai menulis surat cinta mengenaskan yang membuatku tertawa. Dia sepertinya sangat kreatif dan juga periang. Cewek yang jadi

tipeku.

"Sepertinya tu cewek marah ma loe" Kata Sasuke, Sobat karibku

"Terserah dia saja" Sahutku

Sasuke memiliki pribadi yang sangat berlawanan denganku. Aku adalah

pecinta teknologi yang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa, serta penuh canda. Berbeda dengan sasuke yang selalu serius dan dingin.

"Kau lapar, Sasuke " Tanyaku pada Sasuke

"Tidak, tapi ku bisa mengantarkanmu ke kantin" Katanya sambil terus

membaca buku.

Kami punya hobi yang sama yaitu membaca. Bedanya Sasuke membaca buku,

sedangkan aku membaca artikel.

Kantin terlihat begitu ramai, meskipun sudah waktunya untuk pulang.

Mungkin tadi tidak ada istirahat sehingga banyak anak yang jajan di waktu pulang. Lagian masih pagi kok.

Aku melihat jajan kesukaanku. Yach! sudah habis. Padahal aku pengin banget

makan donat. Ya sudahlah, aku pesan bakso sama es jeruk.

Aku mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Dan aku menemukanya didepan gadis

pirang dan dikucir ekor kuda yang kuketahui brrnama Ino. Tapi yang

membuatku senang adalah gadis berambut soft-pink disebelahnya. Yach, Sakura.

"Boleh aku duduk disini ?" Tanyaku

"Tentu saja boleh" Kata Ino sambil tersenyum

Sakura berdehem. Ino langsung mendelik pada Sakura. Sakura hanya

tersenyum jahil. Aku terus menatapnya karena terpesona oleh senyumanya.

"Apa lihat-lihat ?" Bentaknya

"Um... Gak apa-apa kok" Kataku gugup

"Bilang aja terpesona oleh senyumanya" Kata Sasuke dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Jang..jangan bercanda dong Sasuke" Kataku masih gugup

Aku terkejut ketika melihat sebuah benda bulat yang sejak tadi kuinginkan. "Donat" Teriakku tanpa sadar.

"Sakura, boleh kuambil gak donatmu. Sebagai gantinya ambil baksoku"

Tanyaku penuh harap.

"Tidak...! Aku suka donat" Bentaknya

"Sama-sama pecinta donat, kalian bisa membaginya jadi dua dan saling

menyuapi" Kata Sasuke sambil terkikik.

"Apa ?" Teriak Sakura

"Kau bisa kecilkan suaramu sedikit, kan ?" Kataku kalem.

Cewek nich galak banget. Beda banget sama cewek disebelahnya. Kulihat Ino

menunduk lesu.

Dengan malas aku pun melahap baksoku sambil terus berkutat dengan

smartphone ku. Bukannya ku mau sombong. Tapi inilah yang membuatku

menjadi berwawasan luas dan selalu merebut peringkat pertama di kelas dengan

Sasuke sebagai peringkat kedua.

"Kak Naruto lihat apa sih di smartphone itu ?" Kata Ino membuka

percakapan

"Mesum" Sahut Sakura

"Tahu apa loe tentang mesum. Orang lihat artikel juga" Kataku tak mau kalah

"Kalian berdua jangan tengkar dong. Yang mesra gitu lho" Kata Sasuke

Kulihat Sakura mulai tak peduli dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan. Setelah pangsit dan donatnya habis, mereka beranjak pergi.

"Hei..! Kalian mau kemana" Seruku

"Mau pulang. Kenapa ?" Kata Sakura tetap galak

"Udahlah Naruto. Cewek galak bukan tipemu kan" Kata Sasuke

"Kau belajar bercanda dari mana ? Lucu sekali aku juga mau" Kataku "Bagaimana kalau kita membentuk sebuah kelompok" Kataku meminta pendapat

"Kelompok apa ?" Kata Sasuke. Sepertinya dia mulai tertarik. Terlihat dari

mukanya dan bukunya yang sudah ditutup.

"Peneliti misteri" Kataku mengusulkan

"Aku ikut" Kata Ino

"Aku juga" Kata Sakura

"Oke" Seruku sambil mengepalkan tangan.

* * *

Gimana..? Bagus apa jelek..?

Kalau jelek jangan dihina ya. Beri saran apa kek biar lebih bagus

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Ketemu lagi, Minna..! Sepertinya hari ini aku doyan banget update fic ini. Ya udah dech dibaca aja ya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Huff. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di dipan, melepas lelah. Seharian ini aku lebih banyak merasa dongkol daripada senang. Padahal harusnya hari ini adalah hari bahagiaku. Tapi tak kurasa orang periang seperti Kak Naruto akan merusaknya.

Harusnya kutonjok saja mukanya waktu itu. Aku benar-benar merasa marah. Jika saja aku tidak lelah, akan kupukul jendela itu agar pecah berantakan.

Seseorang masuk ke kamarku.

"Sasori-nii" Seruku

"Aku perlu bantuan. Maukah kau ke rumah camat Minato-sama" Katanya

"Um...! Baiklah. Aku harus ngapain ?" Tanyaku

"Nganterin kue pesananya" Katanya

"Oke" Kataku

Rumah Minato-sama tidak jauh dariku. Hanya satu km.

"Mau bareng ?" Seru suara yang sangat kukenal

"Kak Naruto" Kataku

"Pake helmmu dulu" Katanya sambil menyodorkan helm.

Mau tak mau aku harus bareng orang yang telah menghancurkan hariku. Aku naik sepeda motornya dengan malas. Tapi rasanya kak Naruto terlalu ngebut hingga aku ketakutan dan tanpa sadar memeluknya.

"Aku hanya bisa mengantarkan sampai rumah camat ya" Kata Naruto

"Memang aku mau kesana" Kataku

"Ngapain ?" Kata Naruto penasaran

"Nganterin kue" Kataku

"Kenapa tadi gak titip aja. Aku juga mau ke rumah pak camat" Katanya

"Ngapain ?" Ganti aku yang tanya

"Nanti kuberi tahu" Kata Naruto sambil senyum-senyum.

Menyebalkan sekali nih orang. Tapi aku juga harus berterima kasih atas jasanya. Naruto turun dari motornya dan memarkirnya di garasi.

"Hey...! Kau mau dituntut ya ?" Seruku

"Sudahlah Mari masuk" Katanya sambil senyum. Senyum yang tulus dari segenap hatinya. Aku tahu dari raut mukanya.

"Ketuk pintu dulu" Seruku memperingatkan Naruto yang langsung masuk tanpa ketuk pintu.

Tindakanya selalu menyebalkan. Aku menunggu di pintu. Menunggu dia dimarahi. Tapi sesuatu yang dia katakan membuatku terkejut.

"Kaa-san aku pulang" Serunya

"Hey..! Ayo masuk" Kata Naruto

Oh, Aku baru tahu jika Naruto adalah putra dari pak camat. Pantas saja rambutnya berwarna kuning, persis seperti Minato-sama.

"Kaa-san, Sakura mencarimu" Seru Naruto

"Oh. Kue pesananku sudah datang ya" Seru wanita dari dalam Wanita muda berambut panjang dan berwarna merah keluar.

"Sakura, tinggallah sejenak untuk makan siang. Aku sudah masak banyak" Kata wanita itu.

Aku cukup mengenal bibi Kushina. Tapi, aku baru mengetahui jika Naruto ternyata Putra dari bibi Kushina.

"Ya sudah" Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan bibi yang sudah kuanggap seperti bibiku sendiri.

"Um...! Bibi, toiletnya dimana ?" Tanyaku

"Disana" Katanya seraya menunjukan sebuah ruangan.

Aku buru-buru pergi keruang tersebut dan menutupnya tanpa melihat. Dan ketika aku melihat apayang ada, sontak aku berteriak.

"Kyaaaaa"

Anak berambut kuning itu sedang bertelanjang dada. Aku bisa melihat dadanya yang bidang dan tubuhnya yang atletis

Naruto sadar lalu langsung mendekap mulutku.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat" Katanya

"Lepaskan aku. Dasar mesum" Kataku memberontak

"Sudah jelas gambar wanita bikini di layar laptopmu itu bicara tentang kepribadianmu" Kataku

"Dengar ! Itu hanya sebuah ads. Kau tahu itu kan" Katanya menjelaskan

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu" Teriakku sambil memberontak. Perlahan Naruto mulai mendekat.

"M..Mau apa kau ?" Kataku, terlihat ketakutan. Bukan hanya terlihat aku memang ketakutan.

Dia semakin mendekat, hingga kini aku bisa merasakan nafasnya. Bibirnya mendekat dan mendarat tepat dibibirku. Dia sepertinya sangat menikmatinya.

"Kyaa" Aku berusaha melepaskanya. Sampai seseorang bertopeng jeruk membuka pintu.

"Apa yang kau..." Dia melihatku dan Naruto bergantian "Um..Kalian lakukan"

"Nii-san ?" Kata Naruto

"Oh. Maaf jika aku mengganggu" Katanya sambil pergi

Aku melepaskan tanganku

"Dasar mesum"

Aku menoleh pada Naruto. Terlihat sekali dia sedang menyesal. Mungkin aku terlalu galak padanya. Tapi dia telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Aku benar-benar kesal padanya.

Suasana makan siang itu terasa tidak enak buatku. Bibi kushina selalu saja membicarakan pacar.

"Oh. Jadi pacar Naruto itu kamu toh" Katanya

"Ano.." Aku mencoba menjelaskan

"Tidak usah malu-malu. Mari makan" Selanya

Kulihat Naruto. Dia hanya menunduk tanpa melakukan apapun selain makan dengan malas.

Ekspresinya terlihat menyesal. Padahal biasanya ia terlihat riang. Ah..! Bodo Amat. Emang gue pikirin

Setelah pulang aku langsung pamit pada bibi Kushina dan lelaki bertopeng jeruk yang bernama Tobi. Ketika aku akan pamit sama Naruto dia ternyata mengunci pintunya. Sehabis makan malam aku tidur-tiduran dikamar. Tapi begitu mengingat kejadian tadi, aku langsung kesal kutonjok-tonjok gulingku. Sampai terdengar bunyi 'Nee kikoe masuka' Aku langsung angkat teleponku dan berteriak

"Apa ?"

"Um..! Sakura-chan" Suara Naruto

Tumben dia nelepon. Padahal kata Sasuke dia gak suka SMS apalagi nelpon

"Ada apa ?"

"Soal kejadian yang tadi. Aku minta maaf ya" Suara Naruto terdengar sedih

Aku juga sebenarnya ingin memaafkan mendengar suaranya yang begitu menyesal. Tapi...

"Oh. Jadi cuma itu toh. Kurasa gak papa" Aku berkata agar tidak melukai hatinya, yang kukira sudah terluka oleh perkataanku. Walaupun sebenarnya aku masih marah

"Tidak. Aku melihatnya sendiri. Kau marah padaku" Suara itu sperti mau menangis

"Gak papa kok"

"Bener ?" Katanya

"Iya" Waduh. Ni anak ngotot banget ya

"Besok ada sesuatu yang mau kukatakan pada kelompok sains. Datang ya"

"Ya" Aku mendengar suara klik telpon ditutup

* * *

Aku tidak menyukai banyak Typhos, jadi segini aja ya

**Review...!**


	4. Chapter 4

Udah ah. Males kebanyakan Typos.

**Enjoy it**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Aku masih ragu-ragu untuk pergi sekolah. Kejadian kemarin begitu mempengaruhi diriku.

====Start:Flashback====

Aku masih mencari artikel untuk besok. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar teriakan dari seseorang yang kukenal dan kusuka. Aku menatap layar laptopku. Begitu melihat ads porno aku segera mendekap mulut Sakura. Aku berusaha menjelaskan padanya. Tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan.

Aku merasa degup jantungku menjadi lebih cepat seperti naik turunya gelombang kecepatan upload and download di laptopku

Perlahan aku mendekatinya. Kusentuh pipinya dengan lembut. Dan mulai mengecup bibirnya. Aku begitu menikmatinya.

Kelihatan kalau dia marsh saat akan pergi. Dan dia membentakku dengan sebutan "mesum". Sepertinya ada yang langsung membuat mata ini terasa pedih. Tapi aku tidak mau menangis di depan Sakura. Meski hatiku sangat terluka.

=====End:Flashback====

Akhirnya aku mengambil motorku setelah dibentak oleh Kaa-san. Beliau memang sangat mengerikan.

Sambil bersiul akku mengendarai sepedaku yang keren. Ini adalah hadiah dari Too-san ketika aku berhasil meraih NUN 38,70 di SMP. Itu merupakan NUN terbaik se-Konoha.

Gadis berambut merah berjalan dipinggir jalan. Mengingatkanku pada Kaa-san. Eh tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku kuamati wajahnya saat ku lewati dia.

"Karin !" Seruku

Seorang gadis cantik berkacamata dan berambut merah yang mempunyai nama tersebut menoleh

"Naruto-senpai" Dia berteriak sambil berlari kearahku sampai memelukku.

Ku tahu apa yang ada di benak kalian. Dia adalah pacarku. Sebenarnya bukan, dia juniorku yang sering aku ajari untuk memecahkan soal. Dia pacarnya Sasuke

"Kapan kau pindah kesini lagi ?" Tanyaku

"Kemarin" Katanya

"Mau bareng ?"

"Ayo" Jawabnya

"Kamu sekolah di mana ?"

"Di Akatsuki"

"Sudah punya pacar ?" Tanyaku menggoda

"Ugh..! Kau kan tahu aku suka Sasuke" Jawabnya

Aku kembali menjalankan motorku dengan santai. Sambil bersenandung.

"Kelihatanya kau sangat senang hari ini" Tanya Karin

"Kau kan tahu aku itu seorang yang periang"

Ku kembali berkonsentrasi kepada jalanan. Sampai kulihat gadis berambut pirang yang kukenal.

"Ino...!"

"Oh. Hai kak Naruto" Katanya sambil tersenyum

"Nanti kita kumpul lho"

"Oh. ya"

Kulihat seseorang yang tak asing. Dengan kulit albino-nya datang mendekat serta langsung merangkul Ino

"Hah. Jadi kalian ?"

Mereka hanya senyam senyum saja

"Duluan ya"

Ku kembali menjalankan motorku. Oh indahnya dunia ini. Seandainya Kaa-san tidak membentakku, aku akan rugi banget. Arigatou Kaa-san

"Itu bukanya Sai" Karin bertanya

"Kau masih ingat rupanya"

"Tentu dong. Dia kan juga anggota kelompok kita"

Aku tersenyum mendengar Karin

"Sepertinya hanya kau yang belum punya pacar"

"Ah. Itu aku masih belum kepikiran. Aku sangat menikmati hidup ini tanpa harus diganggu. Meski kali ini ada perempuan ysng ku taksir" Kataku

"Oh. ya. Siapa ?" Katanya "Hey...!" Seruku saat melihat Sakura di jalan.

Rambut pink-nya terlihat jelas.

"Oh. Kak Naruto" Katanya terbelalak

"Kamu masih marah ya ?"

"Ah. Enggak kok" Katanya sambil tertawa geli

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf lo"

"Ah. Bukan apa-apa"

"Ya udah. Duluan ya"

Ditengah perjalanan Karin bertanya"Siapa tuh ?"

"Hanya juniorku"

"Kau suka sama dia ?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu ?" Kataku, heran pada karin

"Terlihat jelas diwajahmu"

"Oh. Begitu ya" Aku tersipu

"Kenapa tidak kau pacari" Katanya

"Kau mau membantuku"

"Tentu"

"Oke. Aku jelaskan rencanaku" Aku menjelaskan rencanaku. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku persiapkan. Tinggal nunggu Karin saja.

"Hebat. Kau tetap pintar seperti biasa ya" Kata Karin memuji

Aku suka bicara dengan Karin. Anaknya luwes. Mungkin inilah alasan Sasuke tidak mau melepaskanya. Tapi dia bukan tipeku.

Sesampainya disekolah aku langsung menuju kelas. Gawat, terlambat 10 menit. Aku pasti di marahi sama Sasuke.

"Kemana aja kau Naruto ?" Katanya kesal

"Um...! Boleh gak aku membisiki sesuatu" Setelah kubisiki wajah Sasuke terlihat berseri-seri. Dia tampak semangat sekali.

Hari kedua MOS emang melelahkan. Banyak kegiatan banget. Untungnya sudah hampir pulang tinggal nunggu bel saja.

"Adik-adik. Kita tunggu bel dulu baru pulang" Kataku mengumumkan yang langsung di sambut dengan sorak riuh anak-anak.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu Naruto" Kata Sasuke

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku kembali mengeluarkan smartphone ku. Samsung Galaxy S III. Hadiah dari Too-san ketika aku menjadi juara kelas tahun lalu. Aku kembali mengutak-utik smartphoneku. Sampai tiba-tiba gsdis berambut merah itu datang memelukku.

"Naruto-senpai" Sempat kaget juga aku mendengar bentakanya. Anak-anak bersorak riuh untuk menjahiliku.

"Karin. Lepasin malu tahu" Kataku. Dia hanya tertawa terkekeh. "Sasuke ada di toilet" Kataku dengan cengir menggoda.

Aku mengedipkan mata padanya. Rencanaku akan kumulai.

"Senpai. Aku mau ke toilet" Kata Sakura

"Silahkan"

Mendadak aku merasa tidak enak. Sesuatu akan terjadi pada Sakura.

"Oh. Shit" Kataku mengumpat

Aku mengejar Sakura. Tepat saat Sakura berlari kearahku. Tepatnya mau kembali kekelas. Aku dengan sigap menangkap dan memeluknya. Sakura menangis begitu melihat Karin dan Sasuke berciuman. Aku tentu saja harus menenangkan Sakura agar tidak terlihat oleh Karin.

"Sudahlah. Tariklah nafas dalam-dalam. Dan tenangkan dirimu" Kataku

menenangkan

* * *

Ummm...! Mau ngongong apa ya...?. Gini aja deh

**Review...!**


	5. Chapter 5

Rated, Pairing sama Genrenya kan sudah ada di atas. Gak perlu ditulis, buang-buang waktu aja.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Aku merasakan lengan kekar tersebut memelukku dengan sangat erat. Aku benar-benar merasa kecewa. Kukira Sasuke tidak punya pacar. Nyatanya mereka malah berciuman dihadapanku.

Aku menggigiti bibir bawahku agar tidak terisak. Malu sekali jika Sasuke melihat aku begini.

====Start:Flashback====

Hari itu semua tugas sudah kuselesaikan. Tapi Kak Naruto berkata bahwa kita nunggu bel dulu. Aku hanya mencoret-coret buku, merasa sangat bosan.

"Kapan berbunyinya belnya? Jangan-jangan listriknya sedang mati" Kata Ino. Aku terkikik mendengarnya.

Kulihat Kak Naruto, masih seperti biasanya, riang dan gembira. Ditangannya ada smartphone mahal. Katanya harganya 7 juta. HP gak pernah buat SMS, ngapain mahal-mahal.

Seseorang wanita yang tak asing lagi buatku masuk tanpa permisi. Gadis cantik berambut merah tersebut langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Naruto-senpai" Serunya. Aku bisa melihat raut kekagetan dari wajah Naruto. Wanita itu sepertinya pacar Kak Naruto. Aku juga melihatnya berboncengan tadi pagi. Sampai-sampai Kak Naruto rela telat lho.

"Itu pacarnya Kak Naruto ?" Tanyaku pada Ino

"Iya mungkin. Aku tadi juga sempat melihat mereka berboncengan" Kata Ino

"Hah..! Kau melihatnya juga" Kataku terkejut. Ino kan suka Kak Naruto. Gimana bisa tahan

"Kenapa emangnya ?" Katanya

"Kamu sudah punya pacar baru ya ?" Kataku menebak

"Kok tahu ?" Kata Ino heran

"Ada deh. Aku mau ketoilet dulu yach" Kataku meninggalkan Ino yang wajahnya tampak memerah.

"Kak Naruto. Aku mau pergi ketoilet" Langsung saja aku berlari. Ditoilet aku bertemu Sasuke.

"Jangan ganggu Kak Naruto. Dia lagi kasmaran" Kataku cekikikan pada Sasuke

"Anak itu ? Kasmaran ? Aku sih gak percaya" Katanya sembari tersenyum. Senyum meremehkan.

"Lho, kenapa ?" Kataku heran

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia tampak terkejut dengan apa yang ada dibelakangku.

"Karin !" Serunya

"My lovely Sasuke-senpai" Teriak gadis berambut merah yang kukira masih dikelas. Mereka berpelukan. Dan Karin dengan mesranya mengecup bibir Sasuke.

"Jad...Jadi, Kal...Kalian ber..." Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat sesak. Mataku terasa sangat pedih.

Aku tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menangis. Sambil menggigiti bibir bawahku, aku berlari menuju kelas. Tapi ditengah perjalanan, aku ditangkap oleh seseorang dan langsung memelukku

====End:Flashback=====

Dekapan tangan itu terasa sangat nyaman. Aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Tapi, kejadian tadi, begitu terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalaku. Membuat air mataku semakin berlinang.

"Lho, kalian berpacaran toh ?" Terdengar suara Karin

"Ya. Kami pacaran" Kata Naruto sekenanya

"Buk...Bukan beg..." Kalimat itu hanya tergantung di mulutku. Aku tidak sanggup mengatakanya.

'Sebenarnya aku suka kamu Sasuke. Dan aku membencimu Karin' Pikirku yang membuat air mataku malah deras.

"Maaf ya, Sakura. Aku dan Naruto tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kok. Dia cuma guru private ku waktu SMP" Kata Karin sambil mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat" Kataku serak

"Oh. Kau masih marah ya ?" Katanya sambil mundur

"Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua. Kami mau bicara" Kata Kak Naruto. Suaranya serius, namun lembut.

"Ya udah. Ayo Karin. Jaa" Kata Sasuke. Suaranya terlihat riang.

"Ayo Sakura. Kita perlu bicara" Kata Naruto sambil mengusap lembut rambutku. Aku tak pernah merasa senyaman ini ketika berada disisi Naruto.

Naruto berjalan sambil memelukku. Mau apa pria mesum ini. Ah biarlah, ini masih disekolah. Naruto membawaku ke gedung barat. Tempat anak kelas dua. Tapi anak kelas dua lagi libur, sehingga gedung ini terlihat sepi.

"Mari membicarakan masalah kemarin. Wanita bikini yang kau lihat, bukan apa-apa" Katanya

"Aku tahu kok. Itu hanya ads" Kataku

"Kuberi tahu. Jika kau mau menjadi pacar harus siap dengan tangisan. Sasuke hanya mencintai Karin" Katanya yang membuatku semakin sedih. Tapi, cintaku pada Sasuke tidak akan hilang begitu saja.

"Mereka berdua sudah bersama sejak kelas tujuh. Kami berempat, bersama Sai adalah sekelompok belajar" Katanya bercerita

Kelihatanya ceritanya menarik. Aku mendengarkan dengan semangat. Melihat kesemangatanku, Naruto mulai terkikik dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Karin begitu menyukai Sasuke. Dan aku, aku begitu tertarik mendengar cerita Sasuke tentang enaknya pacaran. Tapi aku mulai tak suka ketika melihat Sai menangis, wajah cerianya menangis. Dia di putuskan oleh pacarnya. Tak bisa kubayangkan jika aku yang periang ini menangis. Pasti jelek sekali" Ceritanya

Aku terkikik mendengar kata terakhirnya. Dia tersenyum.

"Aku belajar dari pengalaman Sasuke yang ditembak Karin. Mereka terlihat seperti tidak akan pernah putus. Sehingga aku menunggu untuk ditembak cewek. Jadi lupakan saja untuk pacaran denganya" Katanya yang membuatku terhenyak. Kenapa Kak Naruto begitu peduli. Mungkin karena aku anggota sains

"Mau kubantu ?" Katanya menawarkan

Aku mengangguk pelan

"Baiklah" Katanya sambil merangkulku

Aku merasa risih. Tapi aku sadar ketika Sasuke datang dengan Karin. Aku tidak jadi menolak.

"Naruto. Bagaimana dengan sains ?" Kata Sasuke

"Tidak jadi" Jawabnya

"Oh. Syukurlah. Ku pergi dulu ya. Jaa" Kata Sasuke Setelah Sasuke pergi aku melepaskan rangkulannya

"Ih. Kakak ngapain sih ?" Kataku sebal. Dia hanya tersenyum.

"Katanya mau dibantu. Mau kuantarkan" Katanya menawarkan. Aku mengangguk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapternya pendek-pendek ya. Maaf, aku mengarang fic ini di ponsel sehingga walaupun terlihat panjang, tetep aja pendek. Ya sudah lah

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Kurasakan pelukanya pada perutku saat aku mempercepat motorku secara halus. Sakura masih menangis karena kejadian itu.

Aku tersenyum. Senang juga rencana awalku berjalan lancar. Aku harus berterima kasih banyak pada Karin. Jika aku bisa jadian sama Sakura aku akan mentraktirnya makan. Hehehe.

"Kenapa senyam-senyum kak ?" Kata Sakura. Hampir saja aku melompat. Untung aku cepat menguasai diri.

"Emang aku terlihat aneh ya jika senyum. Aku kan sering banget tersenyum" Kataku.

"Ya enggak sih" Katanya. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sedih lagi.

"Merasa baikan ?" Kataku

"Sepertinya begitu" Katanya. Aku terus menjalankan motorku dengan santai. Aku tidak suka kebut-kebutan. Aku mencintai hidupku sehingga aku menghargai nyawaku semahal-mahalnya. Sambil bersenandung ku melihat-lihat isi kota ini. Begitu ramai.

"Kak Naruto suka lagu ini toh ?" Kata Sakura

"Ti...tidak hanya mengekspresikan kebahagiaanku saat ini" Kataku sambil cekikikan

"Kebahagiaan ?" Tanya Sakura. Dari nada bicaranya jelas sekali kalau dia tersinggung. Ups, dia kan lagi sedih ngapain juga aku bicara kebahagiaan. Cepat-cepat aku cari alasan

"Too-san janji mau membelikan donat spesial nanti malam" Kataku

"Cuma itu ?" Katanya. Terdengar heran

"Um..Ya" Kataku ragu

"Kalau boleh bawain aku separuhnya ya" Katanya memohon.

"Akan kubilang pada Too-san supaya beli dua" Kataku

"Kenapa sih kakak perhatian sama aku" Katanya. Aduh harus jawab apa gue nich.

"Um... emang gak boleh ya" Kataku. Aku takut menyinggung perasaanya.

"Boleh-boleh aja sih. Tapi kan ada alasanya" Katanya. Huh, sebel juga aku. Mau jawab apa coba. Aku tahu

"Karena kau anggota sains" Kataku. Lega juga akhirnya aku dapat jawaban yang pas.

"Tapi, kenapa kakak gak pernah merhatiin Ino" Tanyanya heran. Aduch cewek ini bawel banget sih.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Ino sudah punya pacar" Selaku

"Oh ya. Siapa ?" Tanyanya antusias

"Saii...!" Seruku saat melihat pemuda berkulit albino tersebut. Dia sedang asyik nongkrong sambil menggambar. Dia juga anggota kelompokku saat SMP. Aku sering mengajarinya dan ibunya juga sering membuatkan donat. hehehe.

"Naruto" Katanya sambil menutup bukunya.

"Um... Sai mana dia ?" Tanyaku menggoda

"Kau telat. Dia pulang duluan" Katanya sambil tersenyum. Ekspresinya saat tersenyum begitu riang. Siapa sangka ternyata dia hanya senyum palsu.

"Naruto. K...kau baru..." Katanya menggantung

"Bukan. Dia junior kelas IPA 1. Aku hanya mau mengantarkanya pulang" Kataku. Kulihat Sakura yang sedang menutupi mukanya. Ada semburat merah dipipinya. Matanya bengkak sehabis nangis tadi. Kasihan juga aku melihatnya.

"Ya sudah Sai. Aku duluan ya" Kataku sambil mengegas motorku. Aku mengendarai motor di kecepatan 40.

"Itu pacarnya Ino ?" Tanya Sakura

"Iya"

Tak terasa telah sampai dirumah Sakura.

"Jangan lupa donatnya ya Kak Naruto" Kata Sakura

"Oke"

Sepulang sekolah itu aku terus tiduran dan mencari artikel tentang "Cara nembak cewek". Aku ingat wajah Sai saat menangis, dan aku takut jika aku mengalami hal seperti itu. Membayangkan wajahku yang menangis saja membuatku bergidik. Tapi gadis itu telah menyadarkanku. Cintaku padanya telah menghapus ketakutanku. Aku telah membuat keputusan bahwa aku yang harus memulainya.

Aku sudah dapat cara menembaknya. Dia pasti akan terkejut. Hehehe

Tapi, dia mencintai Sasuke sampai-sampai dia menangis untuknya. Sepertinya aku harus mulai cara halus. Tidaaak. Aku harus segera menyatakanya. Ah bagaimana ini.

"Naruto...!" Teriak seseorang yang sangat kukenal.

"Ah Kaa-san. Mengapa tidak mengetuk dulu" Tanyaku sambil cengengesan Tapi sepertinya Kaa-san tertarik dengan layar laptopku.

'Oh sial' pikirku. Aku sedang baca artikel gak -san tersenyum

"Sepertinya kamu lagi jatuh cinta ya ?" Kata Kaa-san dengan nada menggoda, langsung buatku menunduk.

"Buat apa aku disampingmu jika kau tidak mau bicara padaku" Tanyanya lembut. Aku tshu mengapa Too-san sangat menyayangi Kaa-san. Ternyata dia juga punya sisi lembut. Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Kaa-san. Sampai hal-hal kecil sekalipun.

Malam itu aku mengendarai sepedaku dengan ngebut. Aku takut Sakura akan menunggu donatku. Aku baru saja membeli donat disebuah restoran spesialis donat. Tak kusangka antriannya panjang sekali. Ku tengok jam tanganku. Pukul 21.00, padahal aku berangkat 2 jam yang lalu. Aku menatap jalanan, masih ramai. Tak kusangka aku mengendarai sepeda motor dengan ngebut dan malam-malam. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kulakukan. Dan aku melakukan ini demi gadis yang telah menghapus rasa takutku. Aku berniat membalasnya dengan menghapus air mata dan kesedihanya dan menggantinya dengan senyum dan kebahagiaan.

Humpf. Akhirnya kau bisa melakukanya Naruto. Kau berhasil menghadapi ketakutanmu. 'Kau hebat Naruto' Sorakku pada diriku sendiri.

'Ah tinggal satu kilometer lagi' Pikirku. Setelah itu aku marasakan HP ku bergetar. Lalu kulihat, Sakura, menelponku. Dia pasti sudah lama menunggu.

Setelah kupencet tombol answer, aku dikejutkan oleh sebuah motor yang sama ngebutnya sedang berbelok kearahku. Sontak aku terkejut aku mengerem motorku dan berusaha menghentikanya dengan kaki kiriku. Sepedaku roboh ke arah kiri tepat saat itu juga aku melompat dan mendarat dengan kaki lebih dulu. Setelah itu aku roboh gelap dan aku tak mendengar apa-apa.

* * *

Tuh kan, pendek lagi. Tapi tak apalah. Tetep semangat

**Reviewww...!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hummphh...! Lelah banget jika dalam sehari harus menyelesaikan semua chapter ini. Tapi gak papalah, mumpung lagi banyak duit.

****Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Enjoy it...!**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Aku menunggu Kak Naruto. Lama sekali. Sudah pukul 21.00. Apa jangan-jangan ia berbohong. Rasanya tidak mungkin ia berbohong mengingat keseriusan wajahnya.

Apa kutelpon saja ya dia ?. Hhmm. Sepertinya begitu. Aku pengin banget makan donat yang dibeli Minato-sama. Kata Naruto spesial banget, aku jadi ngiler. Hehe

Kutelpon dia. Lama banget dia njawab. Ketika kuangkat hanya ada suara rem berdecit yang memekakkan telinga. Kututup telpon.

Ada apa tadi ? Kuharap Kak Naruto baik-baik saja. Apa Kak Naruto kecelakaan ?. Tidak. Dia sangat santai jika bersepeda.

Mulai lelah juga aku nungguin Kak Naruto. Apa jangan-jangan dia menipuku. Hhmm. Aku belum pernah melihatnya berbohong. Tapi mungkin saja, mengingat sedah pukul 10 malam. Aku beranjak tidur. Tapi ketukan pintu membuatku terkejut. Dengan rasa senang aku membuka pintu. Kulihat Kak Sai di depan pintu, membawa kardus putih.

"Boleh aku masuk" Katanya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tentu Sai-senpai"

Kak Sai masuk dan duduk berhadapan denganku "Ada apa ?" Tanyaku membuka percakapan.

"Aku mau menyerahkan ini" Kata Sai sambil menyerahkan kardus itu. Kubuka, isinya adalah donat dari sebuah restoran donat terkenal 'Donat ichiraku' dengan kertas yang tertulis 'From: Naruto'

"Mana Kak Naruto" Kataku, berharap dia mengatakan kalau Naruto sedang sibuk.

"Naruto mengalami kecelakaan" Kata Kak Sai. Jantungku langsung berdegup kencang begitu mendengar kata 'kecelakaan'

"Aku ada disana saat kecelakaan tersebut. Dia mengalami patah kaki" Kata Sai

"Sebenarnya aku belum pernah melihat Naruto mengendarai motor malam-malam dan sengebut itu" Kata Sai. Kak Naruto ? Ngebut ?

"Mungkin dia terburu-buru" Kata Kak Sai. Air mataku langsung mengalir dari mata emerald-ku. Mungkinkah karena donat ini.

"Dia melompat dari motor untuk melindungi ini" Kata Sai sambil menunjuk kardusnya. Hah ? sebegitu pentingnya kah donat ini ?

"Kulihat dia sedang menjawab telepon sebelum kecelakaan" Telponku. Air mataku mengalir deras sampai membuatku terisak. Benarkah Kak Naruto melakukan ini untukku ?

"Sepertinya Naruto suka padamu, Sakura" Kata terakhir Sai sebelum pulang itu seolah membuatku teringat atas apa yang telah dilakukanya untukku. Sasuke, seseorang yang kucintai, seolah makin menjauh. Sedangkan Naruto, dia selalu ada untukku.

Malam itu aku gak bisa tidur nyenyak. Entah kenapa aku jadi rindu sama Naruto. Aku ingin segera sekolah supaya dapat melihat senyum diwajahnya yang ceria

Pukul 06.00 aku dengan ogah-ogahan. Tapi begitu teringat kejadian semalam, aku jadi semangat. Ingin rasanya aku melihat senyum Kak Naruto. Kuharap dia akan hadir di sekolah.

Kulihat bibi Kushina keluar dari ruang guru.

"Bibi Kushina. Ada apa ?" Tanyaku

"Mau minta izin. Naruto tidak akan masuk selama satu minggu" Katanya. Suaranya parau, menahan tangis.

"Kenapa ?" Kataku. Padahal aku tahu jawabanya.

"Dia kecelakaan. Tadi malam sudah dioperasi" Katanya

"Nanti akan kujenguk" Kataku menenangkanya. Kulihat matanya sudah hampir menangis.

"Sudahlah. Yang terpenting sekarang cepatlah ke rumah sakit. Kak Naruto pasti membutuhkanmu" Kataku

"Ya. Terima kasih Sakura" Katanya tersenyum

Aku lihat Sasuke sedang di kelas. Entah kenapa perasaanku pada Sasuke menjadi beda. Apa karena Naruto ?

Aku berjalan ke kelas dan menghampiri Sasuke

"Kak, Naruto tidak bisa hadir" Kataku

"Kenapa ?"

"Dia kecelakaan" Kataku. Aku merasa sedih. Tidak tahu apa ekspresiku terlihat sedih atau gak ? Kuberjalan menuju bangkuku. Langsung duduk dan menunduk. Ini adalah hari terakhir MOS. Seharusnya aku senang. Tapi entah kenapa, tanpa Kak Naruto terasa ada yang kurang.

"Hai. Sakura" Kulihat Ino menghampiriku

"Kenapa kamu. Sakit ya ? Kalau sakit harusnya absen dong" Katanya nyerocos

"Dari mana kau ?" Kataku males

"Dari kelas IPA 3" Jawabnya singkat

Ku tahu jika dia kesana lagi menemui Kak Sai. Aku tersenyum melihat sahabatku yang lagi kasmaran.

"Kau habis nangis ya ?" Tanyanya penuh selidik

"Kak Naruto kecelakaan" Kataku. Dia hanya terbelalak.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan Naruto ?" Tanyanya

"Ini bukan masalah itu. Masa iya kamu tega bersenang-senang sedangkan senior yang membimbing kita terbaring lemah di rumah sakit" Kataku. Aku berusaha menutupi rasa maluku. Pipiku benar-benar terasa panas.

"Aku harus memberitahu Kak Sai dulu" Katanya

"Dia adalah saksi mata. Gak usah diberitahu"

Aku menyetop sopir untuk berhenti di rumah sakit. Aku bertanya pada suster Shizune di mana ruang Naruto. Setelah tahu aku pun kesana. Dengan ragu-ragu kubuka pintu kamar tepat ketika bibi Kushina akan keluar.

"Eh Sakura. Tolong jaga Naruto sebentar ya" Katanya

"I...iya" Kataku gugup

Kulihat anak berambut kuning itu tergolek lemas. Tak terlihat senyum di wajah cerianya. Matanya tertutup rapat.

Mataku mulai pedih melihat pemandangan tersebut. Tak terasa aku menangis di kamarnya.

"Kak Naruto, bangunlah. Aku rindu sama senyuman hangatmu" Kataku. Ku tengok kanan kiriku.

Tidak ada orang.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku, kuusap pipinya dan kemudian kukecup bibirnya. Aku merasakan sensasi aneh yang membuatku ingin menjilatinya. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud melakukanya.

Kulihat sepertinya ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sampai ia membuka mata sepenuhnya. Dia terlihat seperti memahami apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Katanya

"Kau kecelakaan" Kataku

Kemudian dia tersenyum setelah melihatku. Senyum yang selalu kurindukan.

* * *

Wah...! Maaf ya...! Aku lupa menambahkan keterangan sudut pandang diawal ceritanya. Ya udah dech, kalo chapternya ganjil berarti Sakura yang ngomong, kalo chapternya genap berarti Naruto yang ngomong. Maaf bila terlalu rumit

**Reviewww...!**


	8. Chapter 8

Gak usah banyak typos. Read and Enjoy it

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Aku berada di tempat gelap, dingin dan tidak nyaman. Ketika sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal memanggilku "Aku merindukanmu Kak Naruto"

Aku membuka mataku. Sepertinya bukan kamarku. Pusing. Dunia serasa bertukar tempat.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Kataku. Aku merasa nyeri di kaki kiriku.

"Kau kecelakaan" Kata sebuah suara. Suara yang sangat ku kenal. Sakura. Aku menoleh padanya. Aku pun tersenyum melihatnya. Tak kuduga dia juga tersenyum melihatku. Senyumnya sangat indah.

"Kau habis menangis, Sakura" Tanyaku. Kulihat matanya yang bengkak.

"Hn" Dia hanya mengangguk saja.

"Aku tak apa-apa kok" Kataku sambil tersenyum

"Syukurlah" Katanya

Kudengar pintu berderit terbuka. Kulihat Kaa-san berlari kearahku dan memelukku.

"Kaa-san bisa menangis juga" Kataku cekikikan

"Memangnya siapa yang tahan jika anaknya kecelakaan" Katanya Tobi-nii juga datang. Kukira dia pergi ke Shimo untuk kerja.

"Ah Nii-san. Kukira kau pergi bekerja" Kataku

"Kau gak mau kujenguk ?" Tanyanya

"Hehe. Jangan marah dong Nii-san" Kataku

"Oh. Pacarmu juga ada disini ternyata" Katanya melirik Sakura

"Oh. Sakura. Dia bukan pacarku" Aku hanya cengengesan

"Sakura-chan. Ada yang mau kubicarakan. Aku minta tolong Kaa-san dan Nii-san keluar" Kataku memohon

Kaa-san mengajak Nii-san keluar sambil mengedipkan mata pada ku.

"Ehm. Sakura" Kataku membuka percakapan

"Apa ?"

Kukumpulkan semua keberanianku agar aku tidak gugup. Menurut artikel yang kubaca gugup dapat menurunkan ketertarikan wanita. Kupegang tanganya dengan tanganku. Aku merasa nyeri pada tangan kananku. Masih diinfus.

"Mau gak kau jadi pacarku" Kataku

Akhirnya keluar juga kata itu dari mulutku. Sakura hanya tersipu.

"Kakak tidak takut menghadapi rasa pedih seperti Kak Sai" Tanyanya

"Tidak. Sepertinya cintaku padamu telah menghapus rasa takutku" Kataku

"Bener ?" Kata Sakura

"Iya"

"Ya sudah" Katanya melenggang pergi. Hah. Apa aku di tolak ?. Perlahan air mataku mengalir ke pipi. Ternyata dia masih mencintai Sasuke. Aku menunduk sambil memejamkan mataku. Aku tidak tahu akan sepedih ini.

"Hahaha" Aku tertawa. Tawaku membuat Sakura terkejut

"Aku tahu sekarang. Ternyata cinta tidak terasa pedih. Malah terasa sangat menggairahkan. Aku merasa semangat. Semangat untuk memenangkan cintaku padamu Sakura" Kataku yang membuat mata Sakura terbelalak.

"Aku akan menghapus air mata dan kesedihanmu menjadi senyuman dan kebahagiaan dengan cintaku ini. Aku bersumpah" Kataku dengan semangat berapi-api

Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataanku. Ia berlari kearahku. Dan langsung memelukku.

"So sweet. Itulah yang mau aku dengar darimu" Katanya. Pelukannya tulus dari dalam hatinya.

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu" Katanya ketika setelah melepaskan pelukannya Aku membelai rambut pink indahnya. Menyisipkanya kebelakang telinga. Mengusap pipinya dengan lembut, dan mengecup bibirnya. Dia sepertinya tidak keberatan. Kami berdua saling melumat. Tangan Sakura kini merangkul leherku. Sementara tanganku masih dipipinya.

"Oh. So sweet" Kata seorang gadis yang ada didepan pintu. Membuat kami berdua terkejut dan mulai merapikan posisi kami.

"Kalau mau masuk ketuk dulu dong" Kataku. Aku melihat semburat merah dipipinya Sakura

"Selamat, senpai" Kata Karin

Aku hanya tersenyum malu. Meski rencanaku tidak berjalan lancar dan aku masih pakai kruk. Sepertinya tujuanku tercapai.

Sai datang dengan Ino

"Apa kabar Naruto-sensei" Katanya sambil tersenyum

"Sensei ?" Sakura terkejut

"Aku dulu jadi guru lesnya beserta Karin" Kataku menjelaskan

Yah. Dunia memang indah jika dihiasi dengan cinta. Semua telah pulang kecuali Kaa-san dan Sakura.

"Kamu gak pulang ?. Nanti di marahi lho" Kataku. Meski aku berharap agar dia terus disini.

"Ibuku pasti ngerti kok" Katanya sambil tersenyum

"Maaf. Donatmu yang kemarin gak sampai ya" Kataku menyesal "Aku tidak menepati janjiku"

"Donatnya sudah kumakan kok. Dan rasanya semanis cintamu padaku" Kata Sakura sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya

"Oh ya. Siapa yang mengantarkanya" Tanyaku

"Sai. Dia cerita padaku betapa kau sangat melindungi donat itu" Katanya menjelaskan

"Tentu dong. Itu kan buat kasihku tersayang" Kataku sambil merangkul Sakura dengan mesranya

"Aku juga mencintaimu kok. Sayangku" Bisiknya mesra

Kudengar pintu berderit terbuka"Sudah berhenti bermesraan. Makan dulu" Kata Kaa-san

"Biar aku yang suapi. Kau mau kan Naruto" Kata Sakura yang membuatku merona

"Tentu. Siapa yang tidak mau disuapi oleh gadis secantik kamu" Kataku

"Wah. Putraku sudah pandai menggombal" Kata Kaa-san

Aku hanya cengengesan. Dunia memang lebih indah dengan cinta. Hehe

* * *

Sepertinya alurnya terlalu cepat ya. Maaf

Tapi meski alurnya kecepetan jangan menurunkan semangat buat review dong

**Revieww...!**


	9. Chapter 9

Tanggung dech, tinggal beberapa chapter lagi. **Read n Enjoy**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Humph...!. Aku merebahan tubuhku dikasur. Hari sudah hampir berganti malam. Dan aku masih baru pulang sekolah.

"Dari mana saja kau ?" Kata seseorang. Dari suaranya saja aku sudah tahu siapa yang berbicara.

"Nii-san. Aku dari rumah sakit" Kataku

"Ngapain ?" Tanyanya lagi. Dari raut wajahnya tampak dia sedang sebal padaku.

"Temanku dirawat di rumah sakit. Putranya Minato-sama" Kataku menjelaskan

"Pacarmu ?" Tanyanya

Sontak wajahku langsung merona. Pacar ?. Memang benar sih aku sudah pacaran. Tapi, bisa diledek aku jika memberitahu kakak.

"Sok tahu" Kataku sambil menjulurkan lidah

Sebuah senyum terlukis diwajah babyface-nya. "Ternyata benar apa kata Tobi ya. Kau pacaran sama adiknya" Katanya sambil tertawa.

Wajahku tambah memerah. Tapi ternyata diluar dugaanku, perasaanku juga senang. Apa aku benar- benar jatuh cinta pada Naruto ?

"Ada apa, Sasori. Kenapa kau tertawa begitu riang" Kata seorang wanita yang tak asing bagiku

"Tidak apa-apa bu. Hanya saja..." Kata Kak Sasori menggantung

"Apa ?" Tanya Kaa-san

"Sakura sudah punya pacar" Katanya sambil menahan tawa. Pipiku langsung terasa panas. Sebuah senyum terlukis diwajah Kaa-san

"Oh. Jadi itu. Kenapa tak kau bawa kemari ?" Tanya Kaa-san

"Ti...tidak kok bu. Kak Sasori cuna bercanda" Kataku. Aku gak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajahku. Pasti memalukan sekali.

"Putranya Minato-sama. Dia sedang di rumah sakit" Kata Sasori

"Kudengar dia kecelakaan. Apa dia tidak apa-apa" Tanya Kaa-san

"Dia sudah baikan" Kataku ngeloyor pergi kekamar. Entah kenapa aku tidak kesal ketika mereka ledek. Malah sebaliknya, aku merasa senang.

Kubuka diary-ku kutulis semua tentang dirinya dilembaran baru. Kutinggalkan semua lembaran lama yang berisi tentang Sasuke. Aku tak akan lupa kejadian dirumah sakit tadi.

====Start:Flashback====

Sejenak dia memandangku. Dia menggenggam tanganku. Dia menatapku lekat-lekat. Tatapannya tulus dari dalam hatinya.

"Mau gak kau jadi pacarku ?" Tanyanya. Wajahnya menampakkan bahwa dia serius, tidak bercanda seperti biasa. Aku terkejut, mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Sai. Tapi, aku juga teringat bahwa dia tidak ingin merasakan pedihnya cinta.

"Kakak tidak takut menghadapi rasa pedih seperti Kak Sai"

"Tidak. Sepertinya cintaku padamu telah menghapus rasa takutku"

"Bener ?"

"Iya"

"Ya sudah" Kataku pergi. Bukan maksudku untuk menolaknya. Meski wajahku terlihat menolaknya. Tapi sebenarnya aku hanya perlu waktu untuk berpikir.

Ku berjalan kepintu. Ketika kubuka pintunya. Aku melihatnya menangis. Rasanya aku telah menorehkan luka yang mendalam baginya. Dia sudah mengorbankan kaki kirinya untukku, dan sekarang, aku menolaknya. Mana ada pria yang tidak menangis saat ada wanita egois sepertiku. Tak kusangka, dia tertawa. Aku menoleh. Di...dia ter...tawa ? Aku terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut. Tapi dia kembali pada irama pidatonya. Seperti pertama kali kita bertemu. Saat dia berpidato di podium. Sangat keren

Sekarang dia berbicara seperti itu didepanku. Dan dia juga berjanji akan menghapus air mata kesedihanku menjadi senyuman kebahagian.

"So sweet. Itulah yang ingin kudengar darimu" Kataku dan langsung memeluknya. Kali ini terasa beda. Rasanya degup jantungku benar-benar terasa keras.

=====End:Flashback====

Aku mematut diriku didepan cermin. 'Aku tetap terlihat cantik meski tidak berdandan' Pikirku. Ih pede banget. Biarin

Seperti biasa, aku berangkat sekolah menggunakan angkutan umum. Ketika sampai disekolah, aku berjalan menuju kelasku. MOS sudah berakhir dan kulihat para senpai-ku melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa. Nongkrong sambil ngobrol. Tidak ada yang membaca buku. Kecuali Sasuke. Dia membaca buku sambil duduk, sendirian.

Biasanya dia sama Naruto. Kemana-mana mereka selalu berdua. Mungkin Sasuke ingin bertukar ilmu dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa loe ? Bengong disitu sambil mandang gue dengan tatapak tidak enak. Nantang loe" Kata Sasuke mengejutkanku

Uh. Aku tak tahu jika Sasuke sangat berbeda dengan Naruto. Sasuke dingin, kasar dan sepertinya tidak peduli perasaan orang.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia ramah, lemah lembut, peka dan sifatnya yang paling kusukai adalah selalu tersenyum. Senyumanya selalu menenangkan diriku. Aku jadi rindu dengan senyumanya.

Aku melangkah cepat-cepat menuju kamar Naruto. Ketika kubuka pintu, ku terbelalak ketika melihat Kaa-san dan Nii-san juga ikut menjenguk.

"Oh. Sakura-chan" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang kurindukan

"Eh. Sakura kenapa tidak duduk sini" Kata Sasori-nii, sedikit menggodaku Aku melangkah menuju kesamping Naruto dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ya sudah. Bibi Kushina, saya mau pamit pulang" Kata Kak Sasori

"Lho. Kak, aku bareng dong" Kataku

"Nanti kujemput. Aku kan lagi bawa Kaa-san"

Ugh. Aku tahu maksud Nii-san. Tapi aku senang mendengarnya.

"Terserah Nii-san deh"

"Oh ya. Sakura , tolong jaga Naruto bentar ya. Bibi mau sarapan dikantin" Yah. Kenapa aku ditinggal sendirian sih. Tapi tak apalah, toh aku juga merindukanya

* * *

Kalau ada yang tidak suka gak usahdibaca ya. Fic saya emang bikin enek. Maklum, saya suka adegan romance.

**Review...!**


	10. Chapter 10

Wah...! Semakin lama semakin bikin enek aja nih. **Don't Like Don't Read**

Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Dengan malu-malu kutatap wajah manis di samping ranjangku. Mata kami saling bertatapan. Emerald-nya sangat indah.

"Mau donat ?" Kataku padanya. Matanya terbelalak, senyum mulai terlukis diwajah cantiknya

"Tentu saja" Katanya senang

"Tuh. Dilemari" Kataku

Dia langsung melongok kearah lemari dan membawa kardus putih.

"Kau juga mau ?" Tawarnya

"Asal kau suapi" Jawabku. Sejak kapan aku jadi berani seperti ini. Sejak aku mencintai Sakura. Hehe

"Baiklah. Sini" Aku menerima suapan Sakura dengan senang hati. Senang rasanya bisa bertemu dan bercanda bersama orang yang kita cintai.

"Ehm.. Kak Naruto" Katanya

"Apa ?"

"Kapan kakak akan pulang ?" Tanyanya

"Aku belum bertamu dokternya. Mungkin besok aku sudah boleh pulang" Tak kuduga dia memelukku. Pelukan yang menenangkan hatiku

"Aku merindukanmu, Kak Naruto" Katanya

"Eh. Putraku, ada dokter nich. Kenapa berpelukkan" Kata Kaa-san yang baru masuk. Sontak aku dan Sakura merapikan posisiku. Terlihat semburat merah dipipi lembutnya.

"Maaf, Kaa-san" Kurasakan pipiku memanas. Pasti sama merahnya dengan Sakura.

Kaa-san hanya tersenyum nakal padaku.

"Suster Shizune. Tolong rawat luka jahitan" Kata dokter tersebut.

Suster tersebut membuka perban dikakiku. Setelah selesai, terlihat luka jahitanya. Sakura terlihat jijik melihatnya. Aku merangkul punggungnya, menenangkannya. Dia melihatku, lalu tersenyum.

"Eh. Masih sempat-sempatnya" Kata Kaa-san. Aku hanya tersenyum. Suster Shizune memijit-mijit kakiku. Disana keluar darah. Menurut artikel yang kubaca, darah yang keluar akan membusuk jika tidak dikeluarkan.

Rasanya perih ketika suster Shizune mengusap lukaku dengan kapas yang telah dibasahi alkohol. Ini untuk membunuh kuman penyakit.

"Besok, setelah rawat luka sudah boleh pulang" Kata dokter

"Seminggu lagi kontrol" Katanya setelah suster mengembalikan perban di kakiku

"Nah. Ibu mau mandi dulu" Kata Kaa-san sambil membawa peralatan mandi keluar kamar

"Tadi sakit kak ?" Tanya Sakura setelah Kaa-san keluar. Sepertinya dia ingin menyuapiku lagi. Aku menyambut suapannya dengan senang hati.

"Enggak kok. Kan ada kau disini" Kataku sambil cekikikan

"Ih. Kak Naruto nich"

"Kenapa ? Gak suka ?" Tanyaku agak was was. Aku takut sekali kehilangan dia.

"Bukan begitu. Aku suka, tapi..." Katanya menggantung

"Kau men...cintaiku kan, Sakura" Tanyaku ragu-ragu

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu ?" Tanyanya

"A...aku hanya..." Kataku menggantung

"Apa ?" Tanyanya lembut

"Aku takut kau lebih memilih Sasuke daripada aku. Aku takut kehilangan dirimu" Kataku sambil memegang tangannya

"Hm. Aku..." Dia melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Oh, tidak. Jangan katakan itu didepanku.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto" Katanya sambil memelukku.

"Sungguh ?" Kataku

"Aku cinta Naruto. Cinta cinta cinta" Kutempelkan telunjukku di mulutnya.

"Cukup. Aku percaya" Kataku

"Wah...! Kalian mesra juga ya" Kata seseorang yang baru saja masuk. Sasuke dan juga pacarnya Karin. Kuharap dia tidak mendengar kata Sakura tadi. Sakura masih tetap merangkulku, tidak terpengaruh oleh Sasuke.

"Kapan kau pulang ? Para guru selalu menanyakan keadaanmu padaku. Aku sebal jika harus menjawabnya" Kata Sasuke

"Besok mungkin"

Kulihat Sakura sudah siap dengan suapan terakhirnya. Aku menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

"Ih. Mesranya" Kata Karin gemas

"Iya dong" Kataku mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Karin

"Sakura...!" Kata seseorang yang baru masuk

"Sasori-nii"

"Pulang yuk" Katanya

"Aku pulang dulu ya" Kata Sakura sambil mencium pipiku. Aku terbengong melihat Sakura dan Sasori-nii yang pulang. Sambil kuusap pipiku aku mulai melukis senyum diwajahku

Hari yang kutunggu telah tiba. Aku muak dirumah sakit. Masakannya tidak seenak masakan Kaa-san.

Aku hanya perlu menunggu suster Shizune untuk membersihkan lukaku dan. Aku pulang

Sampai tengah siang suster yang kutunggu-tunggu tidak datang. Apa dia lupa ya ?

Kudengar derit pintu terbuka. Dan gadis cantik itu masuk kekamarku

"Sakura. Kenapa tidak menungguku dirumah" Kataku

"Sudah kutunggu. Tapi kau tak kunjung datang" Katanya. Wajahnya terlihat bosan.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu" Kataku sambil merangkulnya. Terdengar romantis dan begitu menyentuh

"Gak papa kok" Katanya sembari tersenyum padaku Seorang berbaju putih datang memasuki kamarku.

"Rawat luka" Katanya sembari melakukan apa yang dilakukanya kemarin

"Habis ini pulang ya" Tanyaku

"Iya. Nunggu orangtuamu dulu"

Tak lama kemudian Kaa-san datang dengan Too-san.

"Sudah baikan" Kata Too-san. Aku mengangguk semangat. Too-san sangat lemah lembut. Mungkin aku mewarisi sifat dan rambut kuning Too-san. Tapi aku mewarisi wajah Kaa-san.

"Suster, saya bawa dia" Kata Too-san. Suster mencabut infus ditangan kananku. Rasa sakitnya hanya sebentar. Aku masih harus di bawa dengan kursi roda

"Dirumah nanti ada kruk. Kau bisa jalan tanpa kursi roda" Kata Too-san sambil membelai rambut kuningku

Kaa-san menggendongku menuju mobil. Aku duduk di belakang dengan Sakura. Sedangkan Too-san dan Kaa-san didepan. Aku menyelonjorkan kaki kiriku sementara Sakura mengelus-ngelus kakiku.

"Sakit gak kak" Katanya lembut

"Gak papa kok" Kataku. Perbannya memang tebal sekali jadi gak terasa.

* * *

Gimana ? Merasa makin enek dengan cerita saya. Yang enek gak usah dibaca

**Review...!**


	11. Chapter 11

Last Chapter. Uhhhb...! Updatesemuanya cuma sehari. bener-bener lelah.

**Enjoy It**

* * *

Aku memandangi kaki berbalut perban itu. Hatiku sedih mengingat semua ini gara-gara aku. Bila saja aku tidak minta Kak Naruto mengantarkan donat, ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

"Maafkan aku Kak Naruto" Kataku lirih Dia meletakkan tangannya di bahuku sambil tersenyum. Senyum hangatnya, seperti biasa.

"Gak papa. Ini semua kan juga demi kamu" Katanya

"Kamu tahu kan bagaimana pria mengejar cintanya" Sahut bibi Kushina dari depan. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Aku mendekatinya.

"Kak Naruto, apakah kau akan selalu mencintaiku" Bisikku

"Tentu" Katanya sambil membelai rambutku

"Ehm. Naruto" Kata Minato-sama. Aku kaget ketika mendengarkannya.

"Iya. Too-san" Kata Naruto

"Meski kalian pacaran, jangan lakukan hal macam-macam ya" Katanya sambil tersenyum

"Gak kok yah" Katanya cengengesan. Aku gemes banget melihat wajah bahagianya itu. Langsung kudaratkan saja bibirku di bibirnya.

"Eh. Sakura-chan" Dia sempat terkejut juga ketika kukecup bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba. Aku kembali ke posisi dudukku semula.

Kulihat Naruto. Sepertinya kebiasaan lamanya kambuh kembali. Dia sedang mengotak-atik smartphone-nya

"Lihat apa sih kak" Tanyaku penasaran

"Sini dong" Katanya. Aku mendekatinya dan melihat layar smartphone-nya. Dia sepertinya lagi main game.

"Mau lawan aku ?" Tanyanya

"Game apa ini ?" Aku bertanya balik

"Teka-teki. Kita harus bisa menumpuk balok tetris ini menjadi satu kesatuan tanpa memutarnya" Oh begitu

Kak Naruto pertama kali mencontohkan padaku. Dan kita harus balapan tanpa uji coba. Kalau salah atau lupa dianggap kalah. Seru juga main ginian.

Tak terasa sudah sampai rumah Minato-sama. Aku masuk rumah untuk mempersiapkan tempat Kak Naruto. Sedangkan Bibi Kushina dan Minato-sama membopong Naruto.

"Sakura, tungguin Naruto ya" Kata bibi Kushina

"Dengan senang hati" Kataku

Ketika bibi Kushina telah pergi Kak Naruto menyuruhku mengambil laptopnya. Meski masih sakit, Kak Naruto masih tetap cekatan memainkan laptopnya

"Mau ngapain kak" Tanyaku

"Nih" Katanya menunjukkan gambar seorang wanita berambut pink sedang tersenyum. Dibawahnya ada tulisan "I LOVE YOU, SAKURA" dibingkai dengan ratusan hati berwarna merah yang membentuk suatu persegi panjang.

"Oh. So sweet" Kataku sambil memeluk Naruto. Akhir-akhir ini Kak Naruto menjadi lebih romantis. Aku heran, kenapa lelaki sehebat Kak Naruto ini tidak punya pacar, bahkan tidak pernah pacaran. Dia bisa membuatku melupakan Sasuke hanya dalam waktu 2 hari.

"Kak. Kakak beneran gak pernah pacaran" Tanyaku

"Gak pernah" Jawabnya

"Kakak itu hebat lho. Romantis lagi. Masa iya gak ada yang mau sama kakak" Tanyaku lagi

"Aku sudah pernah ditembak cewek. Banyak kali. Tapi, selalu kutolak" Katanya

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena cintaku hanya untukmu"

"Uh. Gombal" Kataku. Dia terkikik.

"Aku sebenarnya baca banyak artikel tentang cinta. Bagaimana menolak cewek, Gimana membuat kata romantis. Hampir sudah kubaca semua" Katanya

"Kukira baca artikel pendidikan"

"Bukannya mau sombong. Tapi paman Jiraiya bilang aku punya bakat akademis sejak lahir" Katanya

"Jadi, bagaimana caramu belajar ?" Kataku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahu lebarnya.

"Aku hanya belajar ketika dapat buku baru dari Too-san" Katanya balas merangkulku

"Oh ya ?" Tanyaku tak percaya

"Ngapain aku berbohong, sayang" Katanya mesra. Dia pun mengecup keningku Aku merasa sangat tenang ketika berada disisinya.

"Mau lihat koleksi bukuku" Tanyanya

"Tentu" Kataku

"Ambilkan krukku" Katanya. Kuambilkan kruknya. Lalu kubantu dia berdiri. Tapi dia menolaknya. "Aku tak apa-apa. Sakura-chan" Katanya.

Dia tersenyum padaku. Senyum seperti biasanya, hangat dan menenangkan hatiku.

"Ikuti aku"

Tap...Tap...Tap...Sret

"Eh" Katanya. Kruknya terpeleset. Dia terpelanting jatuh kebelakang. Refleks, aku menangkapnya. Dia memandangku. Aku memberikannya kecupan lembut dibibirnya.

"Untuk sekarang Kak Naruto duduk dulu saja"

"Iya deh" Katanya

Kak Naruto membetulkan posisinya. Dan kembali tiduran dikasur.

"Oh. Sudah ada Sakura disini" Kata seseorang yang baru saja masuk.

"Ino...!" Seru Sakura saat melihatnya. Dua sahabat itu saling berpelukkan "Kak Naruto, besok sudah sekolah, kan ?" Kata Ino. Wajahnya selalu riang. "Kenapa emang ?" Tanya Sakura. Wajahnya menampakkan kecemburuan.

"Jangan berburuk sangka dulu Sakura. Aku hanya ingin Kak Naruto yang mengambil alih OSIS lagi" Kata Ino

"Bukannya ada Temari" Tanya Kak Naruto

"Kak Temari sangat kejam. Betul kan, Sakura ?" Kata Ino sambil tertawa. Sakura mengangguk.

"Tujuannya baik. Tapi caranya kurang efektif" Kata Kak Naruto menjelaskan

"Ngomong-ngomong. Sejak kapan kau disini ?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura

"Aku ikut nganterin dia pulang" Kata Sakura. Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Seseorang dengan rambut biru panjang terurai masuk ke kamar Kak Naruto.

"Naruto-sensei, kau tidak apa-apa" Kata gadis itu "Sen...sensei ?" Kataku terkejut.

"Kenalkan. Ini murid lesku. Hinata-chan" Kata Kak Naruto

"Kau buka usaha les ?" Kataku terbelalak

"Dia cuman putri dari teman Too-san. Paman Hiashi" Kata Kak Naruto menjelaskan

Kukira tadi dia buka les. Kebayang jika banyak anak kecil yang menjenguknya. Aku suka akhir yang bahagia

**FINE**

* * *

Akhirnmya kelar juga. Jangan Lupa reviewnya lho


End file.
